The Unbelievable Truth
by Lokikitty Rammy
Summary: Sherlock and John haven't encountered any cases for over a month, and Sherlock starts to go mad. Soon Sherlock starts to decide to cause his own case, but something stops him. Something blue, and bigger on the inside, a girl who waits, a man with kindness and rage hidden in his eyes
1. Chapter 1

**_Lokikitty:_****_ Hello Everyone! Wholock story coming your way! I'll do my best to write as much and as often as possible. Just be mindful-I have things that must be done other than this. But this will always be the first thing that I come to when I have free down time! Please leave constructive criticism and ideas for my other chapters, because sometimes I have big cases of writers block! _**

**_Sherlock:_****_ Boring your audience with your information is the most illogical and stupid way to start off a story. Drop the conversation and let them read on their own without your average human assistance._**

**_Lokikitty:_****_ Like I said, reviews. Please. _**

**_Sherlock: Shut-Up. You're keeping me from thinking._**

****Given the Circumstances****

** I must warn you that there is nothing to be afraid of. There are indeed monsters under your bed, and things that hide in the dark. There are demons trapped in mirrors that you can occasionally see if you look hard enough. **

**Why doesn't Sherlock believe in monsters? **

**Because monsters don't have logic and science. They are just monsters, and are impossible. Those are Sherlock's rules.**

**But his rules are wrong.**

** - 221b BAKER ST.-**

**John is desperately trying to get Sherlock to stop playing the violin. "SHERLOCK! It's 3:00 in the morning! You can't be playing that thing all night and morning!" John stands in front of Sherlock who was currently gazing out the window before John blocked his vision. Sherlock only put down his violin and bow, sitting in a chair with his back to John. Sherlock sat with his eyes closed and his fingers wrapped in between each other, his fingers touching his lower lip. John sighed and sat in the chair opposite from Sherlock. "You're going to have to talk to me sometime." Sherlock acted like he didn't hear John. "Come on Sherlock." John was starting to get annoyed. He sat there for the next few seconds. The only noise heard was the sound of their breathing. "I'm going to bed." John finally said. Sherlock opened his eyes to watch John leave the room. Soon after, he closed his eyes again, travelling deep into his mind. **

** It had been a month since a case, and Sherlock would not stop playing the violin. John was suggesting to Sherlock that a not having a case was perhaps a good thing, a good time to go on a break. But even John was missing solving cases along Sherlock's side. Sherlock was being awfully quiet during the month, only answering things when completely necessary. He mostly spent the days thinking or playing the violin. John never saw him eat, but knew that he was probably eating around four or five in the morning. Sherlock would sit for hours, motionless. He would think constantly, trying to work out in his head why there were no cases, no ****_interesting _****ones at least. His thoughts were moving fast, images and words flowing through his head. Days and weeks pass by fast, and Sherlock seems to get restless. He almost forgot how to talk, because he hadn't talked in a long while. **

**John was sitting in the kitchen, and Sherlock was sitting in a chair in the living area. It was silent for what seemed like hours, but soon Sherlock began to mumble to himself. "No….no. That isn't logical. Do that instead. Yes…Wait, no. That doesn't make sense either. Stop it. Be logical and observant…." Sherlock was still in his mind palace, searching for answers to this long break between cases. John looked up from the table and at Sherlock who was slumped in his chair with all his fingers folded together except for his pointer finger, which was slowly rubbing against his lower lip. "Sherlock?" John said quietly. Sherlock only sat, still in his palace. John got up from his chair and went to go make a cup of tea. "I'd like some too if you don't mind, John." Sherlock said in a louder tone than the one he was using for his mumbles. Sherlock still sits still, mumbling small things like, 'No' and 'Stop it'. He would close his eyes tighter when something in his mind was irrelevant and or annoying, muttering afterwards. **

**John brought in a tray with two tea cups and a tea pot into the living area. He set the tray down on the table next to Sherlock and took his cup with him to his chair, taking a sip as he sat down. He stared at Sherlock who was still caught up in his mind. John decided that he wouldn't talk to Sherlock. It was guaranteed to get awkward if he did, because he wasn't responding to what he said to him. It got on John's nerves most of the time, but sometimes the silence in the room was nice, when there was a long day of Sherlock and his violin playing. But John, thinking that he was going to have to sit there while Sherlock was caught in his mind, was interrupted in his silence. **

**Sherlock suddenly jumped up from his chair and yelled, "THIS STUPID EARTH AND IT'S UNINTELLIGENT HUMANS!" He turned to John, his eyes wide. "This is making me go OUT OF MY MIND! I NEED a case!" Sherlock walks to the window, without any more expression.**

**"Well, at least you talked." John suggests. Sherlock turns to John and walks to his chair. **

**"Why?!" He asks. "Why are there no cases John?!" John thinks for a short moment.**

** "Maybe-"**

** Sherlock interrupts John. "No, No. I don't care what you think anymore. Just be quiet a moment." Sherlock looks into the distance for a moment and thinks. He mumbles, "I'm going to create one myself." John gives Sherlock a confused look. "What?" Sherlock turns to John. "I'm going to create a case myself. I'm desperate John! I need a case." John gets up from his chair. "No, Sherlock! You're not!" "AND WHAT IF I DON'T?! AM I GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE DOING NOTHING?!" Sherlock yells. "No. You can't do this Sherlock! You shouldn't." Sherlock frowns. "What are you expecting me to do? Live my life being average? I'm supposed to be like any other human on this stupid planet? My intelligence is way too high for a ****_normal_**** life, John. All everyone does is sit on their asses living their lives the SAME every day! Cases are what I rely on John! I can only think and play violin for so long before I start to go mad!" Sherlock is yelling, not noticing the TARDIS materializing in the corner of the room. John freezes as he sees the box in the corner, his face in shock. John tries to interrupt Sherlock's yelling. "Um, Sherlock?" Sherlock continues to yell at John, not listening to him trying to interrupt him. "Sherlock?" Sherlock still continues to yell at John, regardless of John's insistence. "Sherlock!" "WHAT?!" Sherlock yells at John. John points to the blue box in the corner and Sherlock turns.**

**Sherlock doesn't say anything at all. He isn't fazed by the box. He just stares at it, waiting for something else to happen. He puts both his hands behind his back and starts to slowly walk toward the box. Sherlock gets about two feet away from the box, and a skinny man in a bow tie and suspenders opens the door from the inside and steps out. "Hello!" The man says excitedly. Sherlock fails to say anything back, so John speaks up. "Yeah. Hi," John steps a few feet forward. **

**"And you are?" "Curious!" The man exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "No, sorry. The Doctor. Just the Doctor." The Doctor holds out his hand to John, and John takes his hand and shakes it. "I'm John. John Watson." John says, looking at Sherlock after introducing himself. Sherlock still stands, his eyes fixed on the Doctor. "SO! What have we got here? A house, obviously. Probably a few people living in it. Seems…." The Doctor steps away from his box and heads toward the kitchen as John follows worriedly. Sherlock stays behind, circling the blue box in curiosity. "Someone is a fan of science! Lovely stuff. I love science." The Doctor says. He claps his hands and rubs them together. "Oh, I'm glad I landed here." **

**As Sherlock is still looking at the box, dragging his finger along some of the grooves in the wood, another person comes out of the box. She is tall, has red hair and is wearing a plaid top. "DOCTOR!" She yells. She sees Sherlock looking at her with a sour look. "Oh, hi. DOCTOR!" She steps out of the blue box. The Doctor comes out from the kitchen. "Amy, Amy. Could you be any louder?" Amy frowns. "Oh, Shut-Up." Amy walks over to the Doctor. "Who are these people?" The Doctor smiles. "This is John Watson. John Watson, Amy Pond, Amy Pond, John Watson." Amy gives the Doctor a look. "Don't overdo it." "Alright, Alright." The Doctor says. The Doctor walks Amy over to Sherlock. "And this is…" The Doctor hesitates. He never got this man's name. "Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock says, giving a fake smile. The Doctor and Amy's eyes go wide and they turn to each other. "You mean ****_the_**** Sherlock Holmes?" Amy asks. Sherlock rolls his eyes and walks to John. Sherlock whispers, "You're really trying to make me famous aren't you? I don't need this you know." **

**The Doctor leans over to Amy and says, "Don't be ridiculous Amy, of course he is." Amy lightly hits the Doctor. "Ow! What was that for?" Amy frowns. "You can't expect me to know everything Doctor!" Amy walks away from the Doctor and wanders to the kitchen as the Doctor stays in the living area. The Doctor mutters about what Amy just said to him, and Sherlock decides to go up to the blue box and take a look inside while the Doctor is distracted. Sherlock opens the door slowly, trying his best to make no noise. He walks in and closes the doors behind him. His hands clasped firmly behind his back, as he walks around the console, looking at the ceiling and the controls. He looks all around the box, which appears to be bigger on the inside. He touches the railing bordering around the space left around the console, making sure that his eyes aren't deceiving him. "Impossible." He mumbles.**

**The doors of the box swing open, and Sherlock turns. The Doctor is standing near the doors, grinning at Sherlock. "I see you've found my TARDIS." Sherlock smiles slightly. "Yes. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, I believe TARDIS stands for." The Doctor smiles. "Correct," The Doctor starts toward the console. "I was wondering how long it would be until you decided to come in here." Sherlock smiles. "We meet again Sherlock. Well, again for me. Not for you. Time things. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey." Sherlock walks around the console. "So you travel in time in space. In this small box. Big…box. You spend the most of your times with a companion I presume, but when you are alone, you really feel alone. Obviously your trip here was a mistake because if it wasn't your intentions would be much more obvious. You came here because your TARDIS took you here, even though you were really trying to get to New York." The Doctor stares at Sherlock's eyes. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Sherlock grins. "Of course I am."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright, Alright. I know it's been too long. But something got in my way last week and….I sorta had a lot of research to do. I understand. "No excuses". BUT IT KEPT ME UP ALL NIGHT. I HAD NO SLEEP. Seriously. I went to sleep at like 4:30 pm on Friday from the exhaustion. No joke. But all is well now. I'll try my best to make you all happy (possibly include some JohnLock here and there :D) PLEASE READ. PLEASE REVIEW. Like, ACTUALLY REVIEW. I would really love some suggestions on other chapters. Maybe certain things and what not…? P-p-p-please? I know. I am certainly the demanding type. But what can I do?! It's been hard on me lately. Now its winter break (It's about fucking time) and I can finally take some time to actually write. Except there will definitely be days where I will be constantly spending time with family members and well, you know. Stuff._**

**_I have been reading a lot of JohnLock fanfic lately, and I have found that I am starting to find JohnLock more and more appealing every time that I read the stories that this person has so greatly made. I am going to experiment (if you don't mind) but if it starts to get annoying, just let me know and I will gladly start to make a separate story, where JohnLocks and Non-JohnLocks can live in peace. But for now, I really don't feel like making any separate stories._**

**_Sorry for all my babbling by the way, but sometimes I need someone to talk to (I'm not saying that I don't have any friends…I do. I have a lot). Being at home at 5:00 with my room staring blankly in my face trying to drive me mad saying "CLEAN ME. CLEAN ME." Was driving me insane. I soon got side tracked reading other people's fanfics, and then saw my review where someone requested that I write more. _**

**_See? _**

**_This is when I motivate you guys to write reviews. Because I will most likely do anything that you wish (sometimes it depends, because I honestly don't want to write smut) and will gladly get back on track when you remind me of my long breaks. And to be honest…Sometimes I forget. I shouldn't but I do. And I will try and MAKE myself remember more often. But enough on that. I'm taking up too much time aren't I? I'll stop and get to the story. This is an attempt at me being more detailed (MOST LIKELY A FAIL) because my last writing wasn't that great. Just watch as I sprinkle more magical dust on this one than the last._**

****IN THE TARDIS WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF****

**"SO!" The Doctor yells excitedly while clapping his hands together. He does a little twirl while he runs around the controls. "Where do you want to go? What do you want to see?" Sherlock gives doctor a confused look, then laughs softly. His eyes glow from the soft light of the TARDIS surrounding him. The Doctor turns from the console to Sherlock. He gives Sherlock a slightly alarmed look, as if he expected Sherlock to gladly come with him. "What? Why are you laughing at me? Is something funny?" Sherlock just shakes his head still laughing, slightly leaning forward with every deep stroke of laughter. Soon Sherlock dies down and speaks, "You're really sure that I'm coming with you, aren't you?" The Doctor starts to somewhat stutter. He really did think that Sherlock would gladly leave his Earth and go on an adventure. After all, he did want to be a Pirate as a kid. Pirates like adventures right? "Well-but-I-I-thought-um…-maybe-because-this and-you know- why?" The Doctor stutters. Sherlock smiles mockingly at the Doctor then soon starts to walk around the TARDIS as if already comfortable, despite the slight panic that Sherlock is feeling deep down that he has indeed lost his mind. But the reality is: He hasn't. He's just now experienced the reality of everything. Everything he thought wasn't real, is indeed real. But Sherlock ****_still_**** doesn't believe it. Quite frankly, he's trying to convince himself that this is a dream. But convincing yourself of something that is obviously not true is not going to help you get over the reality of things.**

**Sherlock sits himself on the staircase and touches his fingers to the bridge of his nose. He stares at the floor as his thoughts process rapidly. He makes a sudden movement with his head and snaps at the Doctor, "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! STOP THIS MADNESS!" Sherlock jumps up from his place on the steps, shaking his head violently and shaping his hands as if they were claws –and they are obviously not- and holding them a couple inches from his ears. "MADNESS! IT'S ALL MADNESS!" Sherlock yells. The Doctor just stands there as if this is all perfectly normal, and that everyone does this. Which is true, in his case. But Sherlock doesn't know. Sherlock doesn't understand how this could be logical, because in his mind it isn't.**

**The Doctor pushes himself off the railing that he had once been leaning against, and walks toward the back of Sherlock. "This. All of this. What you're standing in. It's all real." Sherlock turns to the Doctor, his face a light shade of pink. "NO! IT ISN'T! IT CAN'T BE REAL! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sherlock spat. He turned and started heading for the door, trying to get this nonsense out of sight. More and more madness he was driven to, every second that he stood in the TARDIS. The Doctor headed after Sherlock. "Wait! Sherly! Come on! Adventures! Look Sherlock, I know it doesn't seem like it should be real, but-" The Doctor was cut off by the door of the TARDIS being slammed violently. The slam cracked the window of the door to look like a very poorly drawn smiley face that was exactly like the crack in the wall at Amy's house. But the Doctor didn't notice it as he headed towards the door after Sherlock.**

**When the Doctor exited the TARDIS, Sherlock was leaning towards John talking quietly. John was just nodding his head slowly, in agreement to what Sherlock was saying. "Yes, Yes." John said in agreement. Amy was leaning against the TARDIS to the Doctor's right, looking at her finger as if something was missing. Since Rory had died in the crack in time and space, she couldn't remember anything about him. She looked at her finger, thinking in her subconscious mind that something was missing. There were no tears, just desperation. **

**"Get out. Both of you. GET OUT!" Sherlock said when he finally turned from the quiet conversation with John. The Doctor looked slightly hurt, but immediately shook it off. "Come on Amy." He said quietly. He tugged her along, slightly dragging her as she still kept her eye on her hand. **

**The door closed leaving the room with only John and Sherlock, both of them staring at the floor. They looked up at each other. They both spoke at the same time. **

**Sherlock and John both said different things.**

**Sherlock said, "Can you believe that stupid man?"**

**John said, "That man is quite interesting."**

**They both looked up at each other after saying this. They had done this before, speaking in unison, but saying different things. Sherlock found it annoying, but John found it amusing. They always seemed to be thinking about completely opposite things when they did that.**

**"It's all impossible. Completely impossible" Sherlock took a seat in the chair, as John sat opposite to Sherlock. "What's impossible?" John asked. Sherlock pressed him palms together and touched them to the bridge of his nose. "I went inside his box. Over there." John looks over at the box and looks back at Sherlock. "Well yes. That is impossible. So it's Impossible on the inside too?" Sherlock rolls his eyes. "No John, it's a completely regular box on the inside," Sherlock says sarcastically. "Of course it's impossible on the inside!" Sherlock closes his eyes. "It's bigger on the inside, John. Bigger. Infinite." Sherlock still has his eyes closed. John doesn't looks surprised. Surprisingly, he looks a bit excited. Mostly excited to write a blog about it. **

**"Are you serious?" John puts a smile on his face as he asks. "I'm practically going mad John! Of course I'm serious!" Sherlock says forcefully to John. "That chin man is really making you go crazy isn't he Sherlock?" It takes a moment for the jab at The Doctor to effect Sherlock, but after a short second, a deep laugh starts to get going. Sherlock starts to laugh, and then soon John joins in. As Sherlock is laughing he says "He does have a strange chin doesn't he?" They both laugh more. "It makes me want to grab at it!" John says, making fun of the Doctor a bit more. There once dying down laughter gets stronger again.**

**The Doctor and Amy stand outside the door as they hear the laughing. The Doctor presses his ear against the door and Amy stands by the Doctor with a curious look painted across her face. "What are they laughing about?" The Doctor takes his ear off the door and turns to Amy. "How should I know? They're laughing, not talking!" Amy shoves the Doctor out of the way. "Shut-Up." Amy says to the Doctor. The Doctor mocks her words behind her back, then looks curious again. Amy stays with her ear pressed firmly against the door, until she starts to laugh as they are laughing in the room. "What?" Asks the Doctor, as he feels like he is missing out on the fun. "Oh, nothing." Amy says. She softly hits the doctor as she giggles. "OI! I want to know what's so funny!" The Doctor shoves Amy out the way and presses his ear against the door again.**

**Sherlock and John are still laughing. John gestures towards the doors as he laughs with his pointer finger, and Sherlock goes to the door and opens it, getting a chest-full of The Doctor that he was not hoping for. They both fall to the ground, the Doctor with his head and hands on Sherlock's chest. The Doctor blushes as he gets up. "Sorry." He says, straightening his bowtie. Sherlock gets up giving the Doctor an annoyed look, then starts pace around the room. Amy leans in to the Doctor and whispers, "I saw that blush you know." The Doctor gives her a look like he doesn't know what she's talking about, but then gives in to her. "Be quiet." He says, embarrassed. **

**"Could I make you two a cup of tea?" Asks John as he gets up from his chair. He looks at both the Doctor and Amy. "Please. That would be very kind of you." Says the Doctor. The Amy smiles at John. "I could help you if you'd like." Says Amy. She gives the Doctor a look like she's giving him permission to be alone with Sherlock, to possibly reason with him. "Oh. It's okay, really-" Amy interrupts "No really. Let me help you." Amy goes into the kitchen with John, leaving the Doctor and Sherlock in the living area. Sherlock is still pacing, and the Doctor leans against the chair that Sherlock was once sitting in.**

**"So, Sherlock. You know that I can-"**

**"Don't." Sherlock interrupts. He stops in his tracks and stares at the Doctor. There is pure hatred in his eyes, but also longing to understand who this man was and why he was here. He knew, yes. But he didn't understand. He needed an explanation.**

**"Sherlock, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor says this as if he was reading Sherlock's thoughts.**

**"What is your name?" Sherlock asks. **

**"The Doctor."**

**"No. No it isn't. That's a name that you picked. What was your name before that?"**

**The Doctor sniffs. "I don't like to talk about things like this." **

**"Out of all the people that I have been able to observe Doctor, you are by far the most interesting. But you are also the most shocking. Lonely. So lonely."**

**"Oh, Sherlock. You man. You great man." **

**"Oh, stop it Doctor. I've had enough of you and your words."**

**The Doctor steps back from Sherlock.**

**"You are impossible. I can't wrap my head around anything that you are. That you do. It's not possible."**

**"Sometimes that's what things are."**

**"I NEVER ASKED YOU!" Sherlock yells. Amy turns her head from in the kitchen, but John just say softly, "It's okay, he does this all the time." Amy turns back to what she was previously doing.**

**"And though here I am. I come to places like this for a reason Sherlock. And the reason right now is quite fatal. I'm not here to bicker with you and try to convince you that you aren't going mad! You haven't had cases in a while have you? Well there is a reason for that, and it's obvious that you aren't looking in the right place for a case! Have you even observed? I thought that you were the man that could observe so much! Look around you! Outside! Do you even notice what is going on? You're so worried about cases that you haven't even really left your flat and simply ****_observed_****! I'm here because something is going on. Now whether or not you are going to accept the situation that some things aren't just what they seem is not my problem! Do you hear me Sherlock?" Sherlock only stared into the Doctors eyes. He knew when he was tangoed. "Fine." Sherlock replied.**

**_Alright. I know that it wasn't that long like usual, but I really did try my best. This was going in so many ways that I really had no idea where to take this writing. I do have an idea now though, which I will post ASAP after tonight. I'll be writing a lot this week, since I have time off school. I really appreciate reviews, so please leave them as you pass by. :D Again, I will soon have JohnLock. Don't be fooled by the blushing in here, because there is most definitely not going to be any DoctorLock in this story. (Is that what you call it? DoctorLock?) Have a nice night. I will be posting again soon. REVIEWS PLEASE!_**

**_Love, Lokikitty Rammy_**


End file.
